<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storms in Spring/春日风暴 by clairelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105200">Storms in Spring/春日风暴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight'>clairelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, M/M, Team Canada, Temporary Amnesia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当克劳德终于眨巴着睁开眼睛时，所有人都围了上去。他眨了一下。又眨了一下。直勾勾地瞪着希德尼，一脸高深莫测的表情。</p><p>完了。希德尼把他撞坏了。</p><p>“天啊，你可真漂亮。*” </p><p>完了完了完了。希德尼真的把他撞坏了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023703">Storms in Spring</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofNoise/pseuds/OceanofNoise">OceanofNoise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>words：17000+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于希德尼·克罗斯比来说，撞伤克劳德·吉鲁最坏的结果不是他在第一场训练时就折损了自家队友，也不是他给另一个人类带去了不必要的痛苦。都不是。</p>
<p>而是，没人会相信这是场意外。</p>
<p>他真没有看见吉鲁过来，吉鲁多半也没注意到他，总之他的手肘结结实实地撞在吉鲁的太阳穴上，于是下一刻，冰面上便多了一位被人群团团围住脸色惨白，不省人事的加拿大国家队队友。</p>
<p>队医拍马赶到，和他一起的还有两个医护人员和一辆担架车。</p>
<p>大伙用球杆敲击冰面的声音盖过肖恩·库蒂里耶的质问，没有人听到，除了名字的主人。</p>
<p>“克罗斯比，你他妈都做了什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>希德尼礼貌地拒绝了所有媒体采访，并在创纪录的时间内脱下他的护具直奔医务室。</p>
<p>肖恩和布雷登·申恩已经在那了。听见动静都飞快地转过头来。</p>
<p>布雷登举起一只手，“走远点。”</p>
<p>相反希德尼更凑近了一点，“我想看看他怎么样了。”</p>
<p>另外两人同时都嗤之以鼻地哼了一声。</p>
<p>“真的是场意外！”</p>
<p>布雷登重复了一遍希德尼最后那个词，同时伸出两手中指和食指，在空气中勾出一个双引号。</p>
<p>希德尼叹了口气。</p>
<p>“对你万分不利的是，他还没死，”肖恩说，“但就算他全须全尾地醒过来，以防万一，教练也准备让他下一场停赛。”</p>
<p>“又对你万分有利，”布雷登咬牙切齿。</p>
<p>希德尼就知道飞人队的人全是些小心眼的王八蛋。</p>
<p>三个人正那大眼瞪小眼，这时吉鲁突然发出一声微弱的呻吟，含糊不清，像是用法语念着什么。</p>
<p>希德尼如释重负地松了口气。谢天谢地。不管说起来多荒谬，但如果真杀人未遂，那他的职业生涯也到头了。</p>
<p>“他还好吗？”杰森·斯佩扎和丹·哈姆赫斯走进房间，两人都还挂着一半护具。</p>
<p>“时睡时醒，不过意识恢复了，”肖恩说，“不知道他感觉怎么样。”</p>
<p>在看着吉鲁睫毛眨动马上要睁开之际，希德尼无视克劳德飞人队友的眼刀，挤进人群抢到床边一个视野更好的位置。即使克劳德对这次意外没记忆，希德尼依然觉得自己应该在他做出和他猪队友一样的推论前首先道歉。</p>
<p>克劳德又轻呻一声，发音比之前清晰一些。哈姆赫斯出门去找医生，这时克劳德开口了。</p>
<p>“我的头好痛，*”这是希德尼能听懂的第一句话。</p>
<p>他抓紧时机把翻涌到嘴边的话倒出来，“克劳德，非常抱歉，我没看见你在那。”</p>
<p>当克劳德终于眨巴着睁开眼睛时，所有人都围了上去。他眨了一下。又眨了一下。直勾勾地瞪着希德尼，一脸高深莫测的表情。</p>
<p>完了。希德尼把他撞坏了。</p>
<p>“天啊，你可真漂亮。*” </p>
<p>完了完了完了。希德尼真的把他撞坏了。</p>
<p>“搞毛？”肖恩问出了所有在场人员心中的疑惑。</p>
<p>克劳德那眼神自始至终缠绕在希德尼身上，有些令人毛骨悚然，再加上他刚用法语说的那些莫名其妙的话，更是显得情况不容乐观。</p>
<p>然而事情才刚刚开始。</p>
<p>克劳德仰起头，把希德尼看得更清楚些，“你是电影明星还是模特？太帅了吧。哇。”他倒回枕头上，疼得表情一抽，眼神却还不依不饶地牵着。</p>
<p>希德尼仿佛听见身后布雷登下巴掉地的声音，他忽略掉脸上浮起的红晕，“呃，克劳德，你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“克劳德？这是我的名字？听上去还不错嘛，”空气里开始弥漫起暧昧不清的情愫，“现在轮到你了，告诉我你的名字。”</p>
<p>他能听见杰森在后面嗤嗤笑。肖恩的表情悲愤欲绝，而布雷登则完全变成了爱德华·蒙克那副《呐喊》的主角，像到名画的主人甚至可以告他侵权。</p>
<p>“帅哥，你叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>显然，克劳德还在等他的回答。也显然，他非常确信自己不认识眼前的人。“呃，我叫希德尼。这位是肖恩，他叫布雷登，那边的是杰——”</p>
<p>“希德尼，你是我的谁？”对此希德尼有很多种回答，绝大多数都带有天然的咒骂成分，可是克劳德还没完，“你是我的甜心*吗？”</p>
<p>事情到这一步杰森已经笑得人仰马翻。肖恩不可置信地双手扔向空中，把希德尼挤到后面去，“克劳德，大哥，你在胡说八道什么？”</p>
<p>克劳德这才去看他的飞人队队友，“难道是你的？”他眯起眼睛，“你很有钱还是怎么？就你这样实在是配不上他。”</p>
<p>肖恩用手掌根猛敲自己额头。</p>
<p>所幸医生终于来了，把所有人统统都赶了出去。克劳德在病床上小心翼翼扭着身，试图使自己面朝离去的人群。“希德尼，我要希德尼留下来陪我。”</p>
<p>在希德尼来得及回答前，肖恩就把他狠狠推（真用不着，谢谢）出了病房，随即把他按在走廊的墙上，看上去比刚才还要更加怒不可遏。</p>
<p>“克罗斯比，你他妈都做了什么？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们把克劳德转移至附近的医院留夜观察，对此希德尼非常欣慰，这样克劳德不仅能得到更好的照料，也有足够的时间来恢复神志。</p>
<p>只可惜的是，希德尼有一整个加拿大国家队的人要躲。</p>
<p>他们毫不留情地嘲讽他，故事像风吹着的野火一样迅速传遍了所有宿舍。它甚至出现在世界一些知名的新闻媒体上。</p>
<p>第二天早上他约基诺吃了一顿早午饭，为的就是从他队友们的话题中解脱出来。</p>
<p>“我听说了克劳德是怎么形容你的，”这是他们坐下后基诺的第一句话。</p>
<p>“我不想说这个，”希德尼厉声说道，他低下头，帽子边缘挡住了对面人投来的目光。</p>
<p>“可是很有必要，”基诺坚持。</p>
<p>“拜托了，别加上你，”希德尼叹道，手捏成拳头来揉眼睛，“我已经被嘲笑得分体无完肤了。”</p>
<p>“我认真的，”基诺眼神炯炯，很有说服力的样子，“就算克劳德现在是你国家队的队友，但要记住，他依然是飞人队的一员。不能信任。”</p>
<p>哼嗯，这倒是个全新的角度。“怎么？你是说他在演戏？”</p>
<p>基诺耸耸肩，“不确定，对他什么事都不能打包票。”</p>
<p>“但我没看出他在演戏。我感觉克劳德演技没那么好。”</p>
<p>基诺再次耸耸肩，“我不知道。可这说不通。你长得哪有<em>多</em>好看。”</p>
<p>希德尼放下手中的菜单。“抱歉？”</p>
<p>基诺双手抄在胸前，眼神挑剔地把希德尼细细品了一遍，“我觉得，你长得不算<em>丑</em>。但还没有好看到能让克劳德觉得你很特别。”</p>
<p>“他说我很帅！”希德尼炸了。</p>
<p>“他那是从来没见过你的吃相，”基诺毫不留情地指出，“以北美的标准来看，你还行吧，”他伸出手，在贴近希德尼脸的地方指指点点，“但你的眼间距太宽了，而且你的鼻子——”</p>
<p>算了。别说他现在的队友了。就连企鹅队的也一样是群屁眼子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当克劳德第二天出现在训练场时，希德尼不知道自己该是放松，生气还是怕到要命。</p>
<p>优柔寡断是他的缺点之一，所以他只能三种情绪都同时扛着了。</p>
<p>克劳德看上去挺不错的。希德尼的不错是指对方的观察视野，滑行动作，战略思维，和居然还知道有冰球这项运动的记忆力。不是指对方很帅，很性感之类的。</p>
<p>“你确定你不想交换室友吗？”泰勒·赛金几天内重复问道，“我不能原谅自己的，如果是我挡住了——”</p>
<p><em>敢把句子说完我就不止会打爆你的狗头</em>，希德尼想说，但他最终选了一个更为息事宁人的方式，“闭嘴赛吉。”</p>
<p>赛吉对他露齿一笑，了然地挤眉弄眼着，接着滑走了。该死的混蛋。</p>
<p>希德尼一直在思考该怎样和克劳德开启那个话题，等他回过神来时，才意识到所剩的时间已经不多了，他开始有些惊慌起来。然后他脑海中想着的那个人就正好滑了过来，停下来靠在板墙上。克劳德冲他张了张嘴，又闭上咬住下唇，脱口道，“呃，训练完我们可以谈谈吗？”</p>
<p>即使他表面不动声色，希德尼的心还是怦怦直跳。“好的。”他还能说什么呢？</p>
<p>“好的，”克劳德讥笑着重复了一遍，仿佛是不由自主一般，然后回去了球门边上。</p>
<p>剩下的训练时间里希德尼都在想不要去想这场谈话的内容。不论是不是飞人队的，希德尼还是能承认克劳德并不是个坏人。有点奇怪(不是有多另类，单纯就是<em>古怪</em>)，但整体来说还可以接受。不是说希德尼就喜欢他了(他说的喜欢，显然不是指那种，<em>喜欢</em>的喜欢)。就像基诺说的，他不能被完全信任。</p>
<p>带着这样的想法，他和克劳德约在场馆的器材室见面。</p>
<p>“感觉怎么样？”这似乎是个和你宿敌开始对话的好方式。</p>
<p>克劳德点点头，双手插进衣袋，模仿希德尼的姿势。“还不错。医生说我很幸运，情况没有恶化。”</p>
<p>“那就好。”希德尼点点头。而后觉得这反应似乎不够热情，“因为我真的很期待能多和你一起比赛。”这好像用力又过猛了。</p>
<p>“呃，”克劳德边说边拂去垂到眼前的湿发，“所以关于昨天的事。我知道你不是故意的。还有，嗯，我说的那些话。他们说是我说的。就让我们把一切都忘了吧。我可能是有点嗨，大概医生给上了什么奇怪的捷克麻药之类的。反正就，把一切都忘了吧。”</p>
<p>希德尼点点头，“当然。”听上去是个好主意。</p>
<p>“看样子我们还是能就某事达成一致，”克劳德笑着说。自然，微笑回去是个理所应当的反应。</p>
<p>“很抱歉用手肘打了你的脑袋。”</p>
<p>“没事，很抱歉，嗯，勾打-搭你的，人。”</p>
<p>“没关系。”</p>
<p>他们站在那里，面面相觑，都在等待对方采取下一个动作。</p>
<p>最终克劳德清了清嗓子，伸出手。“咱俩和好了？”</p>
<p>希德尼毫不犹豫地握住，“和好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是国家队第一次集体外出吃饭。还挺愉快的，每个人看上去都相处得很融洽。饭后一些年轻的队员准备去那种有吵闹音乐和激光表演的夜店，即使在他们这个年龄，希德尼也从来没有特别喜欢过。</p>
<p>“那老年组就去酒吧，”布伦特·伯恩斯建议，“还有谁要一起？”</p>
<p>麦克·史密斯摇了摇头，打了个哈欠。杰森耸耸肩，意指行呀。</p>
<p>“我也去，”克劳德说。</p>
<p>“你确定你能喝酒吗？”希德尼脱口而出，“医生说没事吗？”</p>
<p>“我没事，谢谢老爸。”克劳德打断他，翻了翻眼睛，“你不必在世界各地都树立成一个完美榜样，稍微放松一下不会死的。”</p>
<p>“你到底来不来，克罗斯波？”</p>
<p>说实话希德尼本打算早点回去，好调整他的睡眠时间。与几天前就坐飞机飞来的大多数人不同，希德尼还在倒时差，适应新的时区。在外面玩到很晚对他没有任何帮助。</p>
<p>所以要明确一点的是在他说出 “行啊我也来。”时，他主要更看重这有利于加强团队的凝聚力，而不是在意克劳德怎么评价他的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒吧气氛稍微嘈杂了一些，周围的醉鬼不是在张着嘴大笑，就是和别的醉鬼大吵，希德尼不喜欢这样的环境。这让他不太舒服。有时当他感到不舒服时，他会放自己多喝一小点，驱散这种不适。在正常情况下，这种情况不会发生，但如果你一周前告诉希德尼他会和布伦特·伯恩斯、杰森·斯佩扎、还有天杀的克劳德·吉鲁一起去酒吧？再给他来一杯。</p>
<p>“没想到你还挺能喝，”克劳德看上去惊讶到了。</p>
<p>希德尼耸了耸肩，感到有点热（是啤酒的原因）。“也许我很多地方都会让你大吃一惊，”他说这话无非是为了反驳克劳德对他的一贯看法（哼克劳德能对他了解多少？），他没错过克劳德瞪大的眼睛。</p>
<p>“你们得知道，这太棒了，”布伦特说话的样子像是已经被酒精泡透了，“看到你们在一起，真是太棒了。和睦相处，成为朋友。从没想过我会看到这一天。布拉格非常棒，是吧？”他咯咯笑，“我还押了一段韵脚。”</p>
<p>“回家去布伦特，你喝醉了。”克劳德把布伦特那只垂在他肩膀的手推开，又喝了一大口啤酒。</p>
<p>希德尼听见杰森在他身后叹了口气。“来吧，大个子。”杰森把布伦特架起来，转向希德尼和克劳德，“我带他回酒店了。你们两个自己叫出租车回来没问题？”</p>
<p>希德尼还没来得及回答，克劳德就朝杰森举了举酒杯。</p>
<p>“你知道，”在杰森终于把布伦特弄出酒吧后，克劳德对着手里的啤酒说道，停顿了下，又轻轻地笑了笑。“你真的长得很好看，克罗兹。”</p>
<p>克劳德说完这句就停了下来，而希德尼从他的人生经历中知道，这是一种等待回答的表现。“嗯，谢谢？”</p>
<p>“我不是一个变态或什么的。但就像我昨天说的那样，我，呃，”克劳德停了一下，把啤酒瓶口含进嘴里，“我不记得我说了什么，怎么说的。但我应该只是把看到的事实说了出来。”</p>
<p>“好的？”希德尼不知道该怎么回答。</p>
<p>“我并没有爱上你或者别的什么，如果你有这么想的话。”</p>
<p>这个想法很荒谬。“很明显不是。我们得先喜欢对方。”</p>
<p>这引来了对方一阵笑声，不是过去几天希德尼从克劳德那里听到的冷嘲热讽。他觉得自己仿佛揭开了一层什么，窥探到一些以前被克劳德藏起来的东西。这种发现不应该让他有一种蓬松的成就感，但的确有。</p>
<p>克劳德一口气把剩下的啤酒喝完，“要回去吗？”</p>
<p>希德尼也跟着有学有样，最后还用力把瓶子磕在桌上。他有点头晕。“走吧。”</p>
<p>也许是酒精的作用，也许是希德尼被称赞后会回礼的天性，也许是克劳德在这种场合把头发往后梳的方式。不管是哪一种(可能是三种都有)，所以在回酒店的路上，在出租车的后座，他听见自己说：“你长得也挺好看的。”</p>
<p>克劳德坚决望向窗外没回头，可是希德尼能看见他的左耳尖变成了鲜红色。“谢谢。”等了很久克劳德才低声说。希德尼突然感觉胃里有什么痉挛了一下。</p>
<p>之后在这段短暂旅程中他们没有再交流。希德尼还没来得及从屁股后掏出钱包，克劳德已经付完了车费，并对希德尼表示要分摊的微弱抗议挥手表示不理睬。</p>
<p>“下次你给，”他冲他眨眨眼睛，希德尼的胃里又出现了那种奇怪的痉挛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>希德尼没醉，他才不会喝醉。尤其是比赛日的前夜。</p>
<p>然后他就在台阶上绊了一跤，脸盘差点撞上酒店大门。克劳德摇摇头，喃喃道：“真没想到会有这么一天。”</p>
<p>“我没醉，”希德尼坚持，“我只是，嗯，正在习惯这双新鞋。”玻璃摸上去好冰，感觉真爽。</p>
<p>他听见克劳德叹了口气，然后一只手搭上了希德尼的手臂，扶着他走向电梯。换作平日希德尼肯定会因为被当成小孩而生气，但你知道，如果这能让克劳德感觉好些，希德尼配合一下也没问题。他不知道为什么在经历了昨天的狗屁倒灶之后他变得这么在意克劳德的感受。多么奇怪的二十四小时。</p>
<p>“希德尼，醒醒”。”克劳德一只手指向开着的电梯门，另一只拽着希德尼，把他靠在自己身上。</p>
<p>这开始让人尴尬了。但如果这能让他毫发无损地回到房间，也行。</p>
<p>只是命运似乎另有安排。他那朝着非常简单、非常明确的目标迈出的第一步，显然是一个错误。他被电梯门那的间隙直接绊倒了，之前又冷又硬的玻璃门，这次换成了温暖柔软的克劳德。</p>
<p>“噢操，抱…抱歉，”他结结巴巴的，仍然抓着克劳德以维持平衡，模模糊糊意识到他似乎把克劳德给推到了电梯的墙上。</p>
<p>他能感受到掌心下克劳德胸膛的起伏，传来的微小震动仿佛电流窜遍全身。当他不由自主为这突如其来的感觉而颤抖时，有一只手抚上了他的背。克劳德的眼神和他的触碰一样，流光绕电。他们的身体靠得更近了，克劳德向前倾，歪着头-</p>
<p>“你们在<em>逗</em>我吗？！”</p>
<p>希德尼本能地闪躲到电梯的另一边。而克劳德只是伸手把衬衣的前襟抚平，一副若无其事的样子。肖恩迅速溜进电梯，用大可不必的力度猛按着“关门”按钮。</p>
<p>“我简直不知道该怎么办了，”肖恩还在继续，“就好像你根本不在意飞人队的脸面，或者自己的尊严，和…做人的基本道德一样！克罗斯比，真的假的，全世界那么多人，非要是他！”他转向希德尼，“不是针对你。”</p>
<p>希德尼已经震惊得什么话也说不出来了，只能附和地点点头。</p>
<p>“我是不是漏掉了什么？”肖恩按下他们的楼层按钮，电梯开始向上。“我还以为你们互相恨之入骨呢。”</p>
<p>克劳德耸耸肩，“除了在布拉格，”边说边翘起嘴角。</p>
<p>肖恩大声叹了口气，“你没救了，你们两个都是，”这时电梯铃响了，提示他们到达预订的楼层。肖恩一言不发地把克劳德从之前靠着的角落里拖出来，拽着他一步步走向房间，路上念叨着什么狗和链子之类的东西。</p>
<p>“明天见，克罗斯比。”克劳德回头冲他喊道，消失在走廊的转角。</p>
<p>希德尼机械地朝自己的房间走去。他坐在崭新铺好的床面上，思考着是洗个冷水澡，喝杯咖啡，还是灌下更多的酒以冲淡今晚的记忆。结果他三项都做了。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>把你的房卡给我，”肖恩伸出手。</p><p>克劳德哼了一声。“我没喝醉。我可以自己打开那扇该死的门。”</p><p>“你确定？”肖恩一直等到他们俩都走进房间并把门牢牢关好之后才继续，“你要不是醉成猪了，怎么会想和希德尼·克罗斯比亲热。”</p><p>“我们没亲热，”克劳德纠正道。</p><p>“但是你想。性质一样。”</p><p>克劳德耸耸肩。想和一个长得帅的人亲热没什么好奇怪的。</p><p>“为什么是他？”</p><p>克劳德花了好一会儿，终于想到一个完美的回答，“那尊屁股。”</p><p>肖恩翻了个白眼，叹口气，“别跟我说这些。现在只要有人提起那场意外我就头痛。”他噗嗤一声坐在最近的沙发上，显然是准备展开一场严厉的批评教育。“你是怎么当上队长的？你应该把我们球队的最大利益放在心上。任何有点脑子的人都会为你做过的事…感到尴尬！先是喜欢他然后这还去勾引他？你看得出这错得有多离谱不？”</p><p>“为什么，因为他是个男的？”</p><p>“你是不是之前把脑浆给撞出来了？因为他是企鹅队的，企鹅队！蠢货！”</p><p>“我知道他是企鹅队的，天才，”现在轮到克劳德翻白眼，“我和他交手了足够多次，我知道。”</p><p>“你知道我不在乎你喜欢男的还是女的。但除了克罗斯比外还有很多人可以选。比如说…泰勒，你的室友。他很帅，对吧？甚至布雷登。你睁眼的时候他也在旁边，怎么就没把他看上？”</p><p>克劳德不以为然地哼了一声，“任何有那么多纹身的人显然都是在过度弥补某些东西。另外我确实看到了布雷登。但当时我以为他是阿曼达·拜恩斯。如果希德是我以为的那样，那这一切就还挺合情合理的。”</p><p>“你怎么就记得阿曼达·拜恩斯？还有你凭什么觉得你醒来时她会在那儿？”肖恩用指甲抠着身下的坐垫。</p><p>“大概潜意识里我觉得自己是个什么人物吧。事实上，猜得也没错。”克劳德闪出一个迷人的微笑。</p><p>肖恩眯起眼睛：“你还有最后一次机会来否认你被他妈的希德尼·克罗斯比吸引了。或者至少表现出那么一点羞耻感来。”</p><p>“你又这么上心干什么？”回击得漂亮，克劳德在心里表扬自己。</p><p>“因为地狱结冰了你还想上去滑！”</p><p>“放松点肖恩，”克劳德安慰他暴躁的队友，“我没有喜欢希德尼。我就是逗你玩的。看你急的。”</p><p>“放屁，”肖恩双手抄在胸前，“在电梯里我都看到了。你就是要准备去亲他。”</p><p>“你看错了。他喝醉了，我只是想稳住他。”</p><p>“这简直就是浪费时间，”肖恩跳下沙发朝门口走去，他在中途停下来，用批判的目光最后瞪了克劳德一眼，“等你走出否认阶段后我们再谈。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德并不是一个彻底的白痴(尽管他在最近休赛期的一些行为可能暗示了什么)。他知道等他走出这个与世隔绝的布拉格，泡沫破碎后，他就会为最后的这几天付出代价。关于这一点肖恩已经说得很清楚。</p><p>尽管克劳德觉得自己收集了所有与事实相反的证据，可是希德尼并不是一个混蛋。北美冰球职业联赛的大部分人都是，包括肖恩。他甚至会把自己也扔进这个范围。没错，希德尼在冰场上的时候也是，但那时每个人都是。这种不能作数。他以前没怎么和希德尼有什么场外的接触，但现在突然密集了些，可以看出对方实际上是个好人。</p><p>还是一个非常出色的冰球运动员。好吧，好吧，同时还很帅。他妈的真不公平，让他有所有的理由去更恨希德尼。当克劳德来到布拉格时，每个人都很兴奋，很庆幸，可是当希德尼宣布他也要来时，克劳德仿佛就不存在了，包括他当国家队队长的机会，连同他第一组中锋的位置。他应该痛恨希德尼的一切。但他做不到，便回头痛恨自己。</p><p>克劳德毫不怀疑几乎所有的加拿大国家队成员(以及不少其他国家队的成员)都会不断提醒他说过的那些话。即使他不记得自己说过什么，但他其实能欣然承认(只对自己)，在私下里，他有考虑过那些事情。</p><p>又他妈的怎样？他肯定不是唯一一个。而且他还只是说的本队球员。希德尼几乎能让冰球界一半的人马性奋。真可悲，至少克劳德是那个首先吃螃蟹的人。如果希德尼知道有人被他吸引是和冰球无关的原因，他可能还会生气。他的冰球机器人主板无法计算这样的异常数据。</p><p>再说，克劳德要的又不是那些缠缠绵绵的东西。他可以和希德尼上床来证明他搞得定，当然可能不止一次，只要把情绪从身体里发泄出去，他就会好起来，毫无负担地在常规赛季开始后继续把希德尼打得屁滚尿流。又不意味着什么。他们甚至不需要告诉任何人。对吧？对。</p><p>他没有想过维持异地恋的可能性。也不算什么异地，他们本来就在同个州。但就像克劳德说的，他没有想过。</p><p>可能一切都是从那愚蠢的佳得乐广告开始的。还有这次也是，希德尼是在克劳德确认要来之后才宣布自己也要来的(跟踪？)。他本可以活得好好的，不用去看希德尼眼睛里无拘无束的神采，和他脸上似乎永远也不会离开的灿烂微笑。</p><p>他妈的。他想得太多了。他应该在他那该死的室友回来嘲笑他“来个四人约会”之前上床睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德在赛前最后一次训练中请求—不是跪求或者乞求，谢谢—教练把他加到今天的比赛名单中。他竭尽所能，但托德丝毫不为所动。他甚至都有点想不去晨练了，但如果真逃，就将保证为自己在包厢席赢得了一个永久位置，他长途跋涉飞到布拉格来可不是为了坐着的。</p><p>休息的时候他瞄见希德尼和教练正在球场另一端激烈地争论着什么。克劳德似乎是话题的中心，因为教练一直在朝他的方向看。</p><p>他的猜测得到了证实，过了一会儿，托德朝他滑过来，大声问：“吉鲁，你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“呃，很好。”克劳德有点措手不及地回答。</p><p>“好到可以上场？”</p><p>“…是的。”</p><p>“那今天的比赛你参加。”</p><p>什么。</p><p>他不知道自己是想把希德尼推到墙上，叫他滚开别插手还是疯狂地吻他，使劲儿把嘴唇凑在一起，胯部严丝合缝地贴紧，掐住希德尼鼓起的屁股…</p><p>操。</p><p>克劳德开始在比赛前尽量地回避希德尼，不去看他也不和他说话。具体表现在同边的触地热身时他有多远站多远，和在更衣室的进出上做一些战略调整。只需要适度的努力，如果他能再坚持两周，就可以回家了。</p><p>“你在生我气吗？”</p><p>希德尼就不能放过他是不是？永不满足，即使在10-0大胜德国之后。</p><p>“没有，”克劳德一言带过，眼睛看着地面。</p><p>“是因为我和教练说让你上场，还是…嗯…因为别的事情?”</p><p>有那么一瞬间克劳德想逼迫希德尼，让他说出“别的事情”是什么事情，没有原因，就是想听他亲口承认昨晚他们之间发生的事。只是这样做也会牵连到他自己，而他并不完全信任自己不该说的不会多说。</p><p>“我没有生你的气。”克劳德最终不耐烦地说，匆忙把最后一件护具脱下来头也不回地冲向浴室。</p><p>“别担心，希德。克劳德一直都这样。”他听见那个该死的叛徒布雷登安慰道说。他们什么时候变得这么亲密的？</p><p>等等，他们不会是…对吧？不可能。绝对不可能。万一呢？</p><p> </p><p>之后的训练中他开始（暗中）观察希德尼和布雷登。两人看上去挺亲近的。有点过于亲近了，互相嬉笑打闹。布雷登还能让希德尼一直笑。他们甚至还假装扭抱在一起。这些光天化日罪证确凿的行为，只意味着一个结论。</p><p>搞毛？布雷登怎么能这样对他—呃—的飞人队组织？</p><p>克劳德，作为以上组织的重要代表人物，决定就这一令人作呕的叛徒行为审问布雷登。</p><p>“你以为希德和我是—”布雷登话还没说完，就已经笑得弯下腰去。</p><p>“不然你们怎么会这么快就从互相憎恨变成了互相喜欢？”克劳德被布雷登刺耳的笑声气到不行。</p><p>“因为我们是同一个国家队的？说真心的，我一直很崇拜希德，他是个好人。”顿了一会儿，他又开始咧起嘴笑，笑得连柴郡猫都要为之骄傲。“老天。”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“你吃醋了。”</p><p>克劳德觉得上唇一下冒出了汗，“胡说八道。我吃什么醋？”</p><p>布雷登笑的模样比他笑的声音更令他恼怒。“你觉得我会把希德抢走。”</p><p>“你没有。我的意思是，我为什么要关心你想怎么他?”</p><p>“你当然关心。肖恩给我说了那天晚上他和你之间的谈话，还有他是怎么发现你想亲希德的。”</p><p>克劳德的腋下也开始冒汗了，“他那是乱说。”</p><p>“你知道，”布雷登若有所思（如果他真有思考的能力）地继续说道，“我认为，当你失去记忆的时候，你是在非常诚实地审视自己的内心。很明显你被希德吸引了，我不认为愚蠢的体育宿敌或对同性恋的恐惧能阻止你追随自己的心。这可能是你唯一的机会，你应该抓住它，因为如果你错过了，你就会永远猜测是不是有另外的结局！”</p><p>现在克劳德彻底怒了，“你有没有听到自己的胡言乱语?”</p><p>“有时候真相就是如此难以接受。好好想想吧你。”说完，布雷登信步走开了。</p><p>布雷登就是个蠢货，他怎么可能是对的，更不用说有洞察力了。他怎么知道克劳德的感受？他应该无视布雷登所说的一切—</p><p>突然有人使劲拍了一下他的肩膀，克劳德大叫一声，转过身去瞪攻击他的人。</p><p>“这是因为你居然叫我阿曼达·拜恩斯，鸡巴脸!”</p><p> </p><p>目前为止，克劳德在避开希德尼方面做得挺好。但腾挪扭转的空间只有那么大，很快他就会变成加拿大国家队的绊脚石。他还没有绝望（或愚蠢）到要求教练把他移出多打少队伍。反正说了也等于白说。</p><p>除非是希德尼。他就是要求鸡鸡里能射出彩虹来老天多半都会同意。</p><p>总之，他在多打少上费劲心思地站位，让自己要么无法传球给希德尼，要么传过去就会被断掉。</p><p>可是这次不是。捷克门将太一意孤行，而希德尼，不出所料地，处在一个在绝佳的位置上。克劳德别无选择。</p><p>希德尼笑得令克劳德睁不开眼睛，胃里仿佛有蝴蝶在扑腾，最终还是控制不住自己地笑了回去。</p><p>打败主队的感觉很棒，在这样一支实力强大的球队中打出像样的数据来感觉很棒，队友的进球得益于他的助攻…感觉很棒。</p><p>那么，继续让希德尼陷在自己似乎做了什么冒犯克劳德的想法里是不公平的（至少在世锦赛期间）。他找麦克莱伦也是出于好意。所以赛后他把希德尼约了出来，以消除误会。</p><p>“谢谢你。我很高兴你这么说，我喜欢和你一起打球，也想了解私下的你。这种机会在职业联赛时一百万年也不会发生。我很高兴来到这里。”希德尼又露出了那种仿佛整过容般的微笑。</p><p>“是啊，”克劳德有些心不在焉地答道，一只手撑在墙上。</p><p> </p><p>加拿大国家队一路高歌猛进疯狂破坏，斩下一场又一场的胜利。有些是一边倒的结局，有些则幸运的不是（必须让比赛保持有趣，对吧？）金牌对他们来说唾手可得。几乎可以肯定希德尼又会在他的成就清单上再添几项。他当然会。什么都总是站在他那边的。</p><p>可是要对此感到嫉妒越来越难。有些人是单纯幸运，有些人则被神祝福过，而希德尼似乎两者兼而有之。而他的俄罗斯好基友居然也设法混进了决赛。</p><p>哈，只要想想能看希德尼和自己的企鹅队友对战就值得来这一趟。见鬼，万一他们自相残杀呢，克劳德下赛季的工作就能更轻松一些。</p><p>留给他们准备这场决赛的时间并不多，一些队友就整出古灵精怪的主意来。</p><p>“吉！”布雷登冲进房间，转身关上门。赛金正躺在床上看捷克电视上为数不多的英语节目，他飞快地冲他挥了挥手。</p><p>“嗨布雷，什么事？”</p><p>布雷登压低声音，“嘿，我刚才在Yelp上发现了一个很酷的早餐店。我本来是想推荐给大家，但那个地方很小，所以我想可以就我们两个去。他们有烤芝士！”</p><p>这个邀请很奇怪。每当他的队友向他说起烤芝士时，不是为了嘲笑他糟糕的厨艺，就是他粗鄙的味觉。布雷登是在玩哪招？</p><p>“烤芝士加培根！”</p><p>不管了，布雷登要干嘛干嘛，克劳德做鬼也是快活的。</p><p>“这算什么培根？” 第二天早上克劳德问道，把三明治拆开仔细翻看里面。</p><p>“当然是欧洲货了，大哥。”布雷登凶他，接着又很快恢复平静，摆出耐心的微笑，“你可以试试再说？可能口感比看上去更好。”</p><p>当他们吃到一半的时候（味道还真不错），布雷登又露出同样的表情，“所以，这是我们在布拉格的最后一天，最后完整的一天。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“那你有没有考虑过我说的话？”</p><p>克劳德停下嘴里的动作，看向他的饭友，“布雷，你说过很多话。我越少去想它们，我的生活质量就越好。”</p><p>布雷登的嘴角微微瘪下，但似乎决定继续，“特指那些关于希德，和你应该怎样去做的话。”</p><p>克劳德差点没被橙汁呛死。</p><p>“别逃避，”布雷登盖过克劳德的咳嗽声，“我见过你和他在一起时的样子。不管干什么，训练、吃饭或外出观光，你总是在讲笑话或者别的，想方设法逗他笑。”</p><p>“我没有，”克劳德呼吸平复后用嘶哑的声音说道。他只是有很高的喜剧天赋，一个天生的艺人。而希德尼碰巧有很好的幽默感，克劳德欣赏这种罕世的优点。</p><p>“你有。我还看见你在浴室里偷窥他。”</p><p>操，被发现了？克劳德明明很小心。“嗯…只是在侦查下一赛季的竞争对手而已。而且那意味着你也在偷窥我。”</p><p>“我就不多说什么浴室神圣不可侵犯，而你在那偷窥希德是多么变态，违反了所有男孩儿间那些不成文规定的话了，但我可以把它当作你彻头彻尾栽在希德身上的证据。”</p><p>克劳德不说话。</p><p>“你喜欢他多久了？在世锦赛之前就喜欢了？”</p><p>克劳德才不去回答这个。</p><p>“总之，比赛快结束了，你应该挺起胸膛像个男人一样约他出去。”</p><p>克劳德才不去搭理布雷登。</p><p>“你在害怕什么，他会拒绝吗？可能答案和你想象的不一样。”</p><p>克劳德知道他必须说点什么来挽回他所剩无几的尊严。</p><p>“我简直不敢相信。”</p><p>噢感谢老天肖恩来了。</p><p>“你怎么知道我们在这？！”布雷登扭身，呲牙咧嘴回应着肖恩的怒容。</p><p>“赛吉给我说的。”</p><p>“混账东西，”布雷顿低声说道，攥紧拳头。</p><p>“怎么回事，布雷？我们不是说好不这么做的。我都遵守了诺言。”肖恩转向克劳德，“我在整个世锦赛期间都没说过希德尼的坏话，是不是？”</p><p>这么想想的话…好像是。</p><p>“我只是想把他推向正确的方向，”布雷登平静地说。</p><p>“你这是在让他做出非常糟糕的人生决定，”肖恩纠正道，“而且希德基本上就是你老坐冷板凳的原因。脑袋被门挤了吗为什么要去帮他？”</p><p>“你得学会妥协和乐观，让过去的过去，否则你最终会变成一个悲伤的、愤世嫉俗的混蛋，就像…”他意有所指地看着肖恩。</p><p>“你这个王八羔子，”肖恩挤进克劳德旁边的座位，挥手叫服务员过来。</p><p>“你干什么？”克劳德说，有些茫然。</p><p>“监督不让布雷乱说，”肖恩从服务员手中接过菜单，“这里居然有烤芝士？真的假的？布雷你这个狡猾的家伙，但我还是得表扬表扬你，为了克劳德居然找到这么一家悲催的餐厅。”</p><p> </p><p>他从来没亲眼见过希德尼这么高兴的样子，不是当克劳德的助攻使他进球的时候，也不是克劳德在查尔斯桥上歌性大发的时候。他不是很明白，但那笑容让他下面有点紧绷。他最好赶在队友发现前把衣服穿好。</p><p>可能他喝的香槟比他想象中的要多，因为克劳德发现自己居然开始考虑是否要接受布雷登的建议。</p><p>他们目光相遇时希德尼正直接举着酒瓶在吹，接着他把酒瓶放下，手背贴着嘴唇轻擦而过，脸涨得通红，好像被人逮个正着似的。希德尼把含着的香槟咽下，笑了，但这次不太一样，这次有些狡黠的暗示，不是通常那种很健康，面对媒体时的样子。实在是太性感了。</p><p>操他妈的肖恩。还有布雷登。他要像个男人一样单枪匹马地上了。</p><p>他向前迈了一步，又一步，再一步，直到希德尼近在咫尺。希德尼看他走过来，眼睛在克劳德故意遮挡的毛巾处停留片刻，没有转身离开。克劳德伸手去拿希德尼手中的香槟酒瓶，两人手指在瓶颈处交叠。克劳德把酒瓶举到自己嘴边，希德尼眼睛瞪得很大，瞳孔漆黑，唇随着微微张开。</p><p>他得带希德尼离开。克劳德放下酒瓶，抓住希德尼的肩膀，把他引到浴室和更衣室之间空旷的走廊上，希德尼顺从地跟着他。</p><p>克劳德把希德尼围在自己与墙间，后者放松地安居在那方狭小的空间中。克劳德向前靠去，整个人挤进希德尼两腿之间，眼睛望着希德尼的嘴唇。他缓缓地，一点点靠近，给了希德尼充足的逃跑时间。</p><p>“克劳德，”希德尼低呻吟着，声音有些高，有些尖锐，下一刻，他们之间的距离便消失殆尽。</p><p>他把太多的注意力放在遐想希德尼的床上技术上。所以他没有猜测过希德尼的亲吻会是什么样子。现在他知道了，如果希德尼干得只有他吻得一半好，那依然会是他这辈子最好的性爱。</p><p>希德尼脱离这个吻，脸埋在克劳德脖颈，而克劳德毫不愧疚的承认，希德尼嘴唇贴着他肩膀传来的高热湿气，胯部顶在一起摩擦带来的兴奋，让他控制不住溢出的呻吟。</p><p>“希德，”声音从克劳德喉咙深处挤出，他伸手捧住希德的头，这样就可以再吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>当他们再一次因为需要呼吸而分开时，希德尼喘息着：“今晚到我的房间来。”他的嘴唇湿润而鲜红，眼神淫秽。</p><p>克劳德只能忙不迭地点头，自己的呼吸也卡在喉咙。</p><p>希德尼笑得脸都快裂开了，上帝啊，如果肖恩觉得这不是天堂，那克劳德愿意在地狱里快乐地滑冰。</p><p>对于克劳德，逃避庆祝仪式要容易一些——他只用离开就行。而希德尼就麻烦得多，不得不编造各种借口，还要向许多人道歉和告别。克劳德一直不太在意希德尼的名气，可是现在它太碍事了，大大阻挡了他的性福。</p><p>终于的终于，他们到了希德尼的房间（整个世锦赛期间希德都独享一个房间，不过克劳德现在不抱怨这个）。他并不羞于把这场性爱提升到一个新高度。这原本是希德尼的主意，克劳德把希德尼推到床上，一只手伸进他的内衣，以示对他的英明神武表示赞赏。</p><p>“希德，”他在希德尼声音变得支离破碎时喘息道，“你想要怎么做？”</p><p>克劳德停下手里的动作，希德尼发出一声透不过气来的呻吟，“我可以上你吗？”</p><p>他曾经有过几次关于希德尼的幻想，大多关于他那可爱的、甜美的屁股。可是反过来让希德尼干他？</p><p>“好的。”克劳德翻了个身，把希德尼拽到他身上，“请。”</p><p> </p><p>与希德尼的性爱异常温柔，甚至比克劳德想象的还要温柔，希德尼体贴又无私，用轻柔的爱抚和亲吻来消除任何不安，并坚持告诉克劳德如果有任何不对就让他立刻停下。其实来讲这整件事都不对。两支宿敌球队的队长，共同赢了一场球，其中一个助攻，另一个进球，事后还上了床。编都编不出这种事来。</p><p>但是希德尼的身体是那么温暖，强壮和坚实，尽管他有可怕的气力，但当他需要的时候，他的碰触又是那么轻柔(然后当克劳德<em>需要</em>的时候，他仍然可以撼动他的世界)，而且即使在打完比赛后，他的体力依然饱满充沛。一些弱鸡可能会说这种极乐只属于地狱，但他们不知道这种感觉有多像天堂。</p><p>“你知道，”希德尼懒洋洋地，他（干净的）手指在克劳德腹部打着圈，“我一直在猜你什么时候才会采取行动。”</p><p>“那你怎么不先行动？”克劳德反问，语气并不生气，肚皮上痒痒的感觉让他很想笑。</p><p>希德尼耸耸肩，“不确定你是不是喜欢我。”</p><p>对此克劳德可就不同意了。“希德，你在跟我开玩笑吧？我第一天就在勾搭你了。”</p><p>“你只是说我很帅。并不一定说明你喜欢我。”</p><p>是的他之前已经这样形容过希德尼，现在他需要找一个全新的词，最美好的词，来描绘眼前的人。而且全为希德尼，只为希德尼。“我还是觉得你很帅。而且你说的对，我依然不喜欢你。”克劳德嘴角翘了上去。希德尼微笑着回应，笑得洒脱而快乐。虽然希德尼的反应是那么开心，克劳德依然感觉自己像个小流氓，把这个话题讲得过于得轻佻，所以他觉得有必要澄清自己的答案，“我当然喜欢你。就连布雷登那脑残也能看出来。”</p><p>希德尼头栖息在克劳德肩膀，轻轻叹了声，“布雷登是个好孩子。你有幸他当你队友。”</p><p>克劳德手指梳理着希德尼蓬乱的头发，“行，如果你这么说的话，那用马尔金换申恩。”</p><p>他能感到希德尼在他身侧嘴唇扬起的弧度，“世锦赛后你怎么安排？”</p><p>“先要去趟蒙特利尔，有些赞助活动，然后回渥太华。”</p><p>“我希望你能和我们一起去法国。”</p><p>天，说的克劳德不想去一样。</p><p>“休赛期呢？有什么计划吗？”</p><p>对克劳德来说，休赛期他通常都呆在家里，偶尔有几次短暂的商务或私人差旅。他不喜欢计划得太多太前，除非他下定决心。</p><p>“你要不要来新斯科舍？马特和内特也会在。马特通常住我这，但内特刚买了新房，马特计划成为他的第一位夏季房客。然后你就可以和我住。” 希德尼指尖滑过克劳德皮肤，睫毛无辜的抖动着。</p><p>克劳德颤了颤，抚摸着希德尼的后背，把他们身体重新缠绵在一起，让希德尼知道他是多么喜欢这个主意。热度开始上升。“当然。我会来的。那赛季期间呢？你要来费城吗？”</p><p>希德尼咯咯笑，“除非你来匹兹堡。”</p><p>“好的，亲爱的。*”</p><p>-end-</p><p>*处均为法语。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>